Luke Skywalker/DJ HANNIBALROYCE's version
Being a character made by DJ HANNIBALROYCE, expect some wacky gameplay, jokes and twerking in this character. As he is in a beta state as evident in the Readme, there are some notable quirks in his gameplay, like having infinite priority in a lot of his attacks and being invincible while crouching, but he also comes with a challenging A.I. May the Force be with this character. ) |Image = File:DJHRLukePortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = DJ HANNIBALROYCE |Downloadlink = DJ HANNIBALROYCE'S MUGEN |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay While Luke Skywalker uses all six attack buttons, he also uses the button for a single attack. His gameplay is very unorthodox, not unlike the creator's other characters, and his attacks have quite a few factors that make him quite unbalanced compared to other characters that aren't cheap. His Dodge works differently from other characters, functioning more like a Counter without an attack, as he stays in place when it is activated and moves forward when hit during the invincibility frames. The majority of Luke's Normals have both infinite priority and a very long range, making it incredibily hard for the opponent to approach him; in addition, his comboability is very high, with his Normals being able to be chained very easily, to the point where it's possible to easily perform combos by just mashing buttons, though he can't cancel Normals into Specials or Hypers. His Specials are primarily projectile-oriented, and they also possess a long range like his Normals. Luke's Hypers are all level 1 Hypers and deal above average damage, making them unbalanced, with one of them even being a fullscreen attack, though it is possible to block during the cutscene, reducing their effectiveness when abused. There is one major flaw in this character; he has no hitboxes while crouching, which effectively means he is completely invincible while crouching; this can be abused very easily. He is very weak against blocking, however, because the majority of his attacks don't deal any chip damage, with the ones that do dealing neglegible damage, and he has no throws. Luke has a custom A.I. which attacks frequently, using random attacks and often using his Han Solo Hyper, though it occasionally leaves itself open to attacks; the unbalanced nature of his attacks is what makes it hard to beat, as it is incredibily hard to approach Luke because of the long range of his attacks, though blocking and using projectiles is effective against it. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' / | |}} / | |}} |30}} | |}} / | |}} / | |}} }} + | |}} | |}} 'Hypers' + | Uses 1000 Power|}} + | Uses 1000 Power|}} + | Uses 1000 Power|}} 'Others' or | |}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos MUGEN Luke Skywalker VS. Ken B MUGEN Luke Skywalker vs a fake of luke Mugen Battles 1 Luke Skywalker VS Darth Maul Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Seven-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with Assists Category:Characters with a Backward Hop Category:Characters with a Dodge Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters made by DJ HANNIBALROYCE Category:Characters made in 2013 }}